


Lemons, Lemonade and Tequila

by CindyBarnard



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, My First Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 06:02:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9478706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CindyBarnard/pseuds/CindyBarnard
Summary: Sometimes life gives you lemons... you can make lemonade with them, or you can have a shot of tequila instead. A choice Hermione has to make...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [Lemonade](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Lemonade) collection. 



> **Prompt:**  
>  Disclaimer:  
> All canon characters, plots, and situations belong to JK Rowling, I am not profiting from this work.  
> Notes:  
> Thank you to my beta for the time and work on this story.  
> Contains Adult Content

 

 

 

Sometimes, life gives you lemons but you can’t always make lemonade from them; a shot of tequila maybe? That was what she did wrong, she tried to make lemonade. Hermione mused as she looked down at the tequila shot in front of her, the lemon slice a bright splash on top of the shot glass.  With a grimace she took the lemon and after downing the shot she sucked on the sour fruit, Hermione didn’t even wince. She had been downing tequila for the better part of the night already. She wouldn’t let tequila best _her_. Oh no, Hermione Granger had to come out on top of everything she took on.

The thought brought on a scowl; well she didn’t best _him_ …

He thoroughly beat her; she hadn’t even seen it coming. Never would she underestimate the charm of a Slytherin again. They were snakes, and she had made a dire mistake by forgetting that; she’ll blame her trusting nature for that. Yes, she had tried to make the tangy, tasty lemonade with her lemons instead of just taking them with a shot.

“Hannah… please bring me another –“ She cut of with a hiccup.

Hannah gave Hermione a worried look before pouring her more of the muggle liquor. “Hermione – are you sure I can’t floo some—“ Hermione’s hand waved her silent, “No – I’m fine – “ she hiccupped again.

Hannah gave her another sympathetic look and disappeared into a back office. Hermione only downed the new shot and blearily took in her surroundings. She sat at the bar of the Leaky, it wasn’t busy as it was only midweek. But there were still quite a few patrons, some who eyed her curiously without attempting stealth. She glared at a leering Cormac, whom only raised his glass to give her a silent salute.

It wasn’t even a full five minutes later when a frowning Harry Potter entered the pub, his eyes darting around searchingly. Finally, his gaze rested on her, his frown deepened as he walked purposely to her. Hermione shifted and grinned widely at him.

“Well if it isn’t the dashing Harry Potter…  Your Auror uniform really does make you look like the handsome wizard –“ another hiccup, “—Witches Weekly is on to something Mr. Potter.” Harry rolled his eyes at her as he came to a standstill, she knew he hated being reminded of being the No. 1 bachelor for wizarding Britain according to Witch’s Weekly.

Harry clasped her arm firmly, “Come on, Hermione… time to get you home –“ Hermione barely had time to react before he pulled her off the stool, she stumbled but he caught her with his quick reflexes. She grinned oafishly at him as he steadied her; he kept his arm around her to support her obviously intoxicated self. “Aww… Harry Potter saving me –“

The familiar hiccup came again; Hermione frowned in consternation at the meddlesome hiccup and completely forgot what she was saying. Harry led her from the Leaky to the apparition point and side-alonged her to Grimmauld Place. Blinking, Hermione took in her surroundings with confusion.

“Why am I here—“ She grinned happily when no hiccup made itself known, “I didn’t hiccup! See Harry, I’m not hiccupping.” Harry smiled indulgently and led her upstairs to the guest bedroom. “Yes, Hermione. And you’re here so that I can keep an eye on you.”

Hermione giggled like a school girl; then collapsed promptly on the bed, Harry watched her for a second and then left the room. Time to tell Pans about their guest…

 

* * *

 

 

Harry had just closed the door behind him and Hermione turned on her back. She stared up at the dark ceiling blankly. Now that she was alone again her mind churned with thoughts. Where had she gone wrong?

Was it something she had done? Wasn’t she girlfriend material?

Hermione felt warm and uncomfortable, so she shimmied out of her clothes until she was only in her underwear. Lying on her back she let memories engulf her of the happenings from the past weekend. Flashes went through her mind of entangled limbs and haggard breathing. Slick bodies against each other, hair tangling together… Pounding hearts and sweat glistening torsos. Lips exploring, trailing passionate kisses over every inch.

A tell-tale throbbing started at her sex, Hermione couldn’t help herself; she let her hand slide slowly down over her stomach while the other hand found her nipple through her cotton bra. With a sigh she started tweaking her nipple while the other hand dipped into her knickers, her fingers found the wet, warm heat instantly. She parted her folds to slowly start stroking herself; she closed her eyes as her body curved upwards with the sheer sensation of it. Her nipple was pebbled and the cotton of her bra only helped to give extra friction. Hermione’s breathing started to deepen as she deftly pushed a finger inside of her core, the heat and sensations caused her to hitch her breath while she rubbed her sensitive nub with her palm with gentle pressure.

Her mind invoked an image of the man with the impossibly blonde hair as he had feasted on her that night, his eyes glinting as he let his tongue delve into her folds boldly.

Hermione’s back arched then, her finger extracting to return to her clit, she started to massage it more insistently as she felt the blood pounding in her ears. She wet her fingers to rub her nipple more smoothly after she pushed her bra cup down, moaning she bucked her hips as the wet nipple sensations joined the coiling arousal in her core.

Hermione writhed in her self-made ecstasy, her body sweating and flushed as she let herself build up to completion. Her mind kept showing erotic images of her weekend, she could almost smell the sexed up wizard with her again. She switched to two fingers that massaged her nub, the pressure she applied deepening. She was so wet, her hand was soaked by now but she didn’t stop and a moan escaped her as her hips bucked again. The rush in her ears became louder and her body thrummed with the need for release, her fingers didn’t stop and with another long moan she finally let go.

Her orgasm washed over her in wave over wave, her fluids gushing over her hand that was now palming herself softly. Her moan was long and drawn out as she let her ride herself to completion, her core clenching and unclenching. Spasms rocked her body as she slowly came back to earth; her eyes fluttered open as she regained her wits.

Hermione was too intoxicated and sated to even be mad at herself immediately.

With her laboured breathing she let herself float from her high as she resumed staring at the dark ceiling. A frown marred her features when reality made itself known once more.

Lemons, Hermione. Remember the lemons!

With a scowl she turned on her stomach and buried her face into the pillow which stifled her exasperated scream, “Bloody, Lucius Malfoy!”

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning found Hermione sitting moodily at the kitchen table while staring into her coffee mug with a scowl. She didn’t even look up when she heard the soft footsteps enter; she did look up when a sarcastic, feminine voice spoke.

“Really, Granger… what pissed on your parade?” Pansy stood with an arched eyebrow and eyed Hermione testily.

Hermione only shrugged, “Lemons, Parkinson – did you know that lemons do not necessarily equate lemonade? In fact, they go well with tequila…”

Pansy eyed her sceptically, then she walked forward and cast a diagnostic spell on her. Stepping back she looked at Hermione suspiciously. “I think you finally lost your mind, Granger – although, the diagnostic spells only shows alcohol intoxication – perhaps you need the Janus Thickney ward at St. Mungo’s…”

She frowned at Hermione with seeming genuine concern, but Hermione knew Pansy by now and therefore didn’t miss the tell-tale twitch at the corner of her mouth. It belied her absolute mirth at the situation. Hermione rolled her eyes and swiped her wand, she watched as a second mug prepared itself with coffee for Pansy.

“Really, Pans… is that the best you could come up with? I think you are losing your touch – too much time with us Gryffindors.” Hermione grinned as Pansy gave her a glare and sat down opposite her, taking a sip of her coffee.

“So, what happened Hermione? Lucius?” Her expression showed real empathy now, the game was finished and she was in friend mode.

With a dejected sigh, Hermione nodded in confirmation. “I finally gave in to his – seduction? Pursuit?”

Pansy frowned and took another sip, “And? What happened? Or are you over thinking it – that is more your style – don’t overthink it!”

Hermione glared at her again, “No, I went with the flow as you suggested, thank you very much. And now he is ignoring me since that night. I think he only used me for a one-night stand or something!”

Pansy frowned at that then shook her head in the negative. “No that is not how he does things… he is too old fashioned to do casual one night romps. Besides, he has been doggedly pursuing you for years! Clearing his reputation and constantly been proving his changed views, especially to you –“ She trailed off in thought, obviously trying to puzzle everything together.

Hermione scoffed and drank the rest of her coffee, the scowl still firmly in place. “Well, he better act soon. I don’t do casual sex, especially with ex death-eaters. He knows how hard it had been for me to stop viewing him in that light! To give him the time of day, not mentioning a chance –“

Pansy nodded, knowing very well the months of internal struggles Hermione had endured to just admit her attraction to the Malfoy patriarch, never mind the struggle afterwards to give him an actual chance.

A sly smirk then lighted her features, “So – how was the sex? A ten, or a one?”

Hermione blushed, and tried to avoid the other witch’s eyes as she looked everywhere except at Pansy. But Pansy only prodded her with an expectant, “Come on, you can’t keep something this juicy from me!”

“Oh, alright! It was a full ten… and don’t go advertising that – I mean it, Pans – “ She gave the witch a stern glare, finally satisfied when she lifted her hands to show her compliance.

 

* * *

 

 

The door of her office opened without warning. Glancing up, Hermione frowned at the unannounced intrusion. The frown morphed instantly to scowl as she took in the wizard smirking at her as the door closed behind him.

Lucius Malfoy walked to her table as if he owned it and had every right to be there, his eyes raking appreciatively over her. Hermione sat back and crossed her arms, looking at him with a glare. Lucius perched himself on the corner of her table while resting his cane against the visitors chair, the smirk still in place. Hermione shifted uncomfortably, her body reacted to his mere presence with traitorous wanton.

“Mr. Malfoy, what do you want?” She kept her voice cold, even though her arousal already coiled in the pit of her stomach.

Lucius tapped a lean finger against her desk as he kept his eyes locked on her. “What a way to greet me, Ms. Granger – aren’t we past such pleasantries?”

Hermione scoffed and shifted in her seat, very aware of his heated gaze that was busy undressing her while she sat. She rubbed her thighs together discretely as a flush crept up her neck; their eyes remained locked while the tension built between them. It was like he was putting a spell on her…

After a lengthy silence he spoke again, “I can’t seem to stay away from you, Ms. Granger –“

Her breath hitched as she felt the dampness in her knickers, knowing that she won’t say no now any more than she could five nights previously. Well, why then deny herself or play games?

Hermione stood up then and with a resolved look she walked around her table to stand in front of him, smirking herself as she saw his narrowed gaze at her closeness. Stepping forward brazenly she started untying his cravat, never letting her eyes leave his. His smell intoxicated her senses, it was something she had never smelled on another man; something purely _Lucius_. He didn’t move, letting her untie first his cravat and then the buttons of his robes. Finally, she pushed the garments from his shoulders followed swiftly by his shirt.

“This isn’t over, Lucius… We will have this out when we’re done –“  and then her lips were on his and his arms around her. It was hard and passionate, a battle of lips and tongue of wills and hands.

She was vaguely aware of him pushing her own shirt open after ripping the buttons mercilessly; she shrugged it off without breaking lip contact while standing between his knees. Her bra was disposed of equally as quickly, baring her pert breast for his avid attention. She moaned as his mouth fastened over a nipple, his tongue circling it and laving it in between soft nips with his teeth. Her hands buried into his long, smooth hair, fisting it harshly as she tried to push him deeper into her breast. Lucius moved to her other nipple while his hands pushed up her skirt, another moan escaped her as her senses flared and her sex clenched in need.

He turned his attention to her neck, that secret place he had discovered on their previous rendezvous, suckling on that sweet spot while his hands settled on her knicker clad bottom. Hermione almost shrieked when he suddenly clasped her bottom and stood up, lifting her in the process. Clasping her arms around his neck securely he swivelled around to place her on the table instead, positioning himself now between her thighs as her legs were locked around his waist. Lucius lifted his head to look down at her and then with his smirk he lifted her wand from the table and swiped it. She heard the lock click and knew it was followed by a silencing charm.

He stepped back forcing her legs to unclasp from around him, then he proceeded to remove her knickers. She complied by lifting her bottom and extending her legs, the process was done slowly and sensually as he kept eye contact with her. His eyes were smouldering, burning her almost with its intensity, she groaned with the erotica of the whole moment. Then she leant forward and fastened her lips on his one nipple, teasing it with her own tongue and teeth while she felt his hands digging harshly into her hips as a groan escaped his lips with her ministrations. With a grin she glanced up at him from under her lashes as she moved to repeat her actions with his other nipple; not missing the bead of sweat that ran down his temple.

While lavishing attention on her wizard’s nipple her hands worked on his belt buckle and unbuttoned his trousers, pushing both trousers and underpants down in one motion. Lucius shuddered as her lips and tongue started a slow journey downwards. Pushing him to step back as she slid off the table to her feet and dropping to her knees. With a devious grin she glanced up at him when she was level with his navel, this time noting the red flush of his pale cheeks and the tremble of his thighs. Her tongue laved his navel sensually before continuing further down its trajectory.

Finally, she reached her destination. His length was hard and pulsing as she kissed its tip with her moist lips, then with another devious smile up at him she flattened her tongue at the base against his bollocks before languidly dragging her tongue up his length to circle his head slowly. His whole body trembled then making her smile with satisfaction. A drop of pre-cum glistened at his tip and she licked it off with her tongue, still slowly. Then she opened her mouth and fastened it around him, sensually taking him as deep as she could. Her teeth scraping gently against his shaft to create extra friction as her tongue gave the polar soft friction. When his length was in right down to her throat, almost triggering her gag reflex she then slid him out, only to repeat the process once more sensually. His breathing was haggard as his hands gripped her wild curls and soon his hips started bucking into her, pushing himself deeper and deeper with each repeat thrust. Hermione quickened the pace, all the while keeping the conflicting sensations of her tongue, teeth and cheeks. Her hands found his bollocks and gently messaged them, as her finger rubbed the muscle between them and his anus; successfully driving the wizard mad with need. Hermione then pulled her mouth from his shaft to let her tongue tease his head and opening once more, followed by another slow lick down the bottom of his shaft.

She took first his one bollock in her mouth, giving it a gentle suck and then did the same with his other. His haggard voice sounded above her. “Circe witch – You truly excel in _everything_ –“

Hermione lifted her head and smirked at him, “Of course, I am Hermione Granger –“ She was cut off by his hands gripping her upper arms and pulling her up fiercely. She squealed in surprise as he pushed her back against her table and without breaking pace swiping all her paperwork to the ground as he pushed her down on the table with his other hand. She lifted her heeled feet to rest her sharp heels on the edge, her skirt still bunched around her hips. Lucius stepped between her perched knees and grabbing her hips roughly he pulled her to the edge and slid into her wet heat in one motion.

They both moaned loudly at the same moment, she at his girth as it filled her completely and he at the pure soft and moist tightness. Without preamble he started thrusting into her harshly while she squirmed in need for more. Sensing her need he pumped even more savagely into her, his hands almost painful on her hips. But Hermione didn’t mind, she wanted it, she _needed_ it! “Harder, Lucius – I need you –“

Her voice was desperate as her wizard complied and increased his thrust even more, their slick skin slapping against each other and mingling with their moans and grunts. Hermione opened her eyes as the blood rushed in her ears, she saw his long, loose hair was completely in disarray, his face and neck flushed red and sweat glistening on his forehead. The image of the normally immaculate Lucius Malfoy as ruffled somehow only turned her on even more. Hermione closed her eyes once more as she tilted her head back with the pure coiling and blistering need building inside of her. He filled her completely, stretching her in the most sensational way. Her sex started pulsing around him as her orgasm approached, “That’s it… come for me Hermione—“

She didn’t need a second bidding, her body arched into him as her core clenched around him firmly. Her orgasm stealing a scream from her as heat enveloped her completely and blood pounded in her ears, drowning out all other sounds around her. She was still riding out her delicious climax when she felt him stiffen and then trembling as he ejaculated his seed deep into her. Her body convulsed and her muscles flexed along with his as they remained still in the afterglow of their climaxes. Their eyes met and held, she was aware of their combined fluids between them where they were still connected but didn’t let it distract her.

Finally he pulled from her slowly, pulling his wand from his cane he cleaned them both up. Hermione and Lucius redressed in silence, her thoughts churned within her ceaselessly. She had already faced the realisation that she was in love with him. She believed he was in love with her too. But why now that she had finally given in to him and her feelings did he suddenly withdraw? She kept shooting glances at him until they were both dressed, and then she turned her full glare on him.

“Lucius, what is going on? At first you pursue me relentlessly, make me actually fall in love with you – and then when I give in, you push me away. Why?” Hermione never had a problem tackling something head on.

Lucius stood looking at her with his normal mask in place, seemingly uncaring and cold. It didn’t deter her as she stood with crossed arms and a raised eyebrow glaring expectantly at him. Lucius raised his own brow and then drummed his fingers on his cane. “Because, previously I had ulterior motives. You were my card to re-establishing the Malfoy prestige.”

Hermione gasped and then scowled, “So, you only used me?”

Lucius smirked, “Like I said – previously – you were the perfect candidate. Influential, muggleborn, vivaciously intelligent… we are completely compatible, and since Narcissa’s death I needed a new and appropriate wife. But,” he trailed off to study her with a more open expression. “Then this past weekend, I realised I was no good for you.”

Hermione was confused. Even though they had really talked a lot in months past and gotten to know each other rather well, he was always very careful with talk about his own motives and emotions. So for him to speak so frankly at this point was startling, and enlightening.

“Why, why now? What changed?” She frowned in suspicion.

Lucius only sighed and leaned on his cane, she realised he seemed tired, almost defeated. His mask was temporarily off. “Because, when I had you in my bed I realised I wanted you there always and not for my previous reasons.”

A slow, happy grin spread on her face. “You realised you love me – admit it Lucius.”

Lucius Malfoy only stared at her, he didn’t confirm it but neither did he refute it. Hermione felt happy, soaringly happy, she knew he was in love with her and she also knew it would be a long time before he would say it. Bu it was okay, as long as his deeds showed it then the words weren’t necessary. His face clamped up again, his hand gripping the head of his cane turning white at the knuckles.

“Hermione, I am no good for you. I cannot give you what all women want eventually.” She frowned at that, irritation welling up inside of her. How dare he? How dare he decide for her about what is good for her and what not?

Squaring her shoulders she stepped right up to him, tilting her head up to glare at him while poking her finger against his chest. “Lucius Malfoy, I, and only I, will decide what I want and what is good for me. So stop your noble self-sacrificial shite as it’s very unbecoming of a Malfoy and tell me what you are on about.”

Lucius seemed taken aback, but then he squared his shoulders and met her eyes with a cold, hard glare. “Very well, Ms. Granger. I cannot give you children if we should ever get married. I’m sterile. A special gift from the Dark Lord, after I was released from Azkaban and he had planned on killing Draco with the Headmaster failure. Thus ensuring my line die out.”

Hermione gaped.

She had never expected this. It was completely the last thing she ever would have thought about. Lemons, she was given lemons again. Hermione didn’t have a chance to respond; Lucius Malfoy turned without a word and left her office. Leaving a stunned and pale witch in his wake.

Lemons. Why did she keep getting lemons?

 

* * *

 

 

Days went by. Lucius didn’t come to see her again and she didn’t seek him out. Her mind was churning. Children… babies… if she chose Lucius and they proceeded with their relationship to the point of marriage, then she would have to give up her dreams of children one day. Harry and Pansy kept her company as she was completely depressed. She was irrevocably in love with the Malfoy patriarch, so much that she was nursing a thoroughly broken heart. She just wanted to go to him, to tell him she just wanted to be with him completely, that she didn’t care about anything else. But what if in a couple of years’ time she felt the need for a baby? A baby of her own?

She didn’t want to one day blame Lucius for something he hasn’t any control over. She didn’t want to start hating him for not being able to give her a baby.

But then, maybe their relationship won’t even go that route? Maybe they will break up naturally in a while? But if she went to him and they didn’t break up… then it would be impossible to leave him later for the only reason of not being able to give her children.

Hermione was walking dejectedly down Diagon Alley a few weeks later when she bumped into a blonde witch. “Oh, I’m sorry –“

Looking up she saw it was Astoria Malfoy, accompanied by Draco Malfoy whom was holding a bundle of wrapped blankets in his arms. He smirked at her and Astoria smiled gently. “Hello Hermione, how are you?”

Astoria greeted her with her sweet voice and Hermione couldn’t help but to smile at her softly, it was impossible to not like Astoria. Draco nodded at her in his usual regal fashion, she was glad they had all made peace years prior. “Granger – you look like shite. Father keeping you on your toes?”

Hermione frowned at him. She and Lucius was no secret so she didn’t mind his quip. “Malfoy… glad to see you haven’t lost your charm,” She smiled wryly. “Is that little Scorpius?” she nodded to the wrapped bundle keenly.

Draco nodded, and then with a surprising move he handed her the bundle. Hermione’s eyes popped in surprise but she took the baby. Looking down as she cradled the bundle she saw light blue eyes peering curiously up at her. With a soft smile she cooed for the baby and with her free hand she gently trailed a finger down his baby soft cheek. “Aren’t you a beautiful baby boy – so beautiful…”

Draco and Astoria remained quiet during the interaction, finally Hermione handed the baby back to them. A single tear running down her cheek, “He is so beautiful, Astoria, Malfoy – you are very lucky.”

Draco nodded as he cradled the baby once more, Astoria touched Hermione’s arm gently. “You know Hermione, with my parents passed away; he has only Lucius for a grandparent. It would be lovely if he had another.“

And then the younger Malfoy couple both smiled and with nods they resumed their course, leaving Hermione once more speechless. But she knew one thing after this exchange, she wanted Lucius even more. She wanted lemonade and not shots.

 

* * *

 

 

Dusting off her robes from the floo soot, Hermione didn’t see that her wizard had walked into his floo room already. So she was surprised when he spoke suddenly, “I need to show you how to properly use the floo—“

Hermione gasped as she looked up and upon seeing those familiar grey eyes her face morphed into a happy smile. “Lucius—yes, you will have a lot of time to teach me.”

Lucius frowned at her words, probably confused as she hadn’t really told him what she came to. With her smile still in place she walked forward and kissed him full on the mouth, her lips softly melding to his as she traced the seam of his lips with her tongue. Finally he gave in with a moan and scooped her closer to him with his arms. Hermione broke the kiss to look into his eyes.

“I’m keeping you, Lucius. Until we either break up naturally or get married. I’ll be content playing grandmother to Scorpius… and if we do get married and I do get the unescapable need for children – well, there are a lot of war orphans.” She kissed him again but it was quick and she pulled back with a grin, “but let's not jump the gun… we will talk kids if we get to marriage ever.”

Lucius looked at her long and probingly, then a true smile broke his features for the first time. “You know I’m old… you deserve younger…” Hermione shushed him with a finger to his lips. “Age is but a number. Let us be in love, the rest will sort itself.”

Then Lucius kissed her, hungrily and needy, their breathing mingling as Hermione rasped against him, “Lemonade… we are making lemonade—“

Lucius frowned at her, “lemonade? What are you –“ Hermione grinned and shook her head, “well, it all started with this muggle saying about life handing you lemons—“

 

**_The End_ **


End file.
